Dinosaurs
by aggressively writes
Summary: Future!Fic After a terrible car crash, Blaine's memory regresses to when he was fourteen. He can't seem to remember who the strange man who claims to be his husband is. Or the two odd children who are with him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wow! Lookie here! A new story!

Yeah, I would like to apologize to any of my reader who have been awaiting an update for my other stories. But, I just simply had to write this.

It is indeed a future!fic. Kurt and Blaine are married. They live in New York with their two kids. Blah blah blah.

They don't live in NYC. They live pretty close though. I always imagined that when the had kids that they would move a little bit upstate and Kurt would commute or something.

To set things straight: Kurt is Elizabeth's biological dad and Blaine is Elijah's.

Yes, I did enjoy making their names sound alike.

This is my first try at an angsty/tragedy fic. So I do my best.

And, there is a reason the title is _Dinosaurs_. It's part of something that will continue to reoccur in the story.

Well, I'm proud to present the first chapter of _Dinosaurs_

**Disclaimer: **I am absolutely super duper positive that I don't own Glee. I am absolutely extremely positive about that.

* * *

><p>"Elijah!" That excruciating shriek came out of the mouth of one Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. She was dashing after an eight year old boy with a mess of dark curls, "Elijah, get back here!" She clumsily chased the little boy down the staircase.<p>

As Elijah ran, he opened the purple book that he held so close, "Dear Journal, Cody Jennings is so cute! Yesterday, he talked to me in Spanish class! He asked if he could borrow my pen!"

"Elijah!"

Elijah bounded through the living room, practically crashing into to furniture, much like a game of pinball.

"I'm going to kill you!" Elizabeth was still chasing her brother, "I'm going to punch you in the face, throw you out of the window, and watch you get run over by a potato chip truck that's headed to a grocery store!"

He held the book close to him, "No you won't!"

"Yes I will!" Elizabeth assured him, "And I'm gonna laugh as I see you become roadkill."

Blue eyes met hazel.

"You already look like you got run over by a truck!" Elijah exclaimed.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, "Well, you smell like Old Navy."

"Your face is like when Auntie Britt is trying to understand Auntie San when she's talking all crazy in Spanish!"

"You look like one of Papa's bowties after Dad 'accidentally' threw it down the garbage disposal."

"Well…" Elijah made his thinking face, "You're stupid!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Really? That's that best you can come up with? Well, I can't expect much from an eight year old."

"Elijah! Elizabeth!" An angry yet familiar voice was heard. Quickly, the siblings turned their heads, seeing their father stand behind them. His hands were on his hips. He did not look amused.

Elijah quickly dropped his sister's diary. He then fell on the floor in an overly dramatic fashion, "Daddy!" He cried, "Lizzie's trying to kill me!"

"Oh God," Their father sighed, "You are so much like your Papa." He then looked at Elizabeth, "Why are you trying to kill your brother?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him!" Elizabeth yelled defensively.

Elijah interrupted, "She said she was going to punch me in the face, throw me out the window, and watch me get run over by a truck," He paused for a moment, "And she was gonna laugh as I got all flat on the street."

The teenager butted in, "Only because you stole my journal!"

"You really didn't need to steal it, Eli," Another voice spoke. In walked a short man with dark curls and hazel eyes. He pushed up his rectangular framed glasses.

Elizabeth smiled, "You tell him, Papa."

He then said, "Every page is _"Cody Jennings is so hot!"_ or something. Gets a bit boring and repetitive after a while."

"Gah!" Elizabeth groaned, "Papa!

"What?"

Their dad then told the kids, "Elijah, Elizabeth, get ready for school and just drop this matter.

"Fine," They whined in unison. They both stomped up the stairs.

Glaring at his husband, "Really Blaine? You read her diary?"

"Isn't that what parents are supposed to do, Kurt?"

"No," Kurt answered, "But, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I need to catch my train for the city," He explained, "Could you drive them to school today? I have an audition."

"Of course."

Looking around the room, "I have to go now, you know how I like being early," He placed a kiss on his husband's cheek, "Bye."

"Bye," Blaine watched Kurt walk out of the house. He then walked to the staircase, walking up it. As he entered the hall, he felt something tug on his sleeve. It was Elijah.

Now, Elijah was wearing the most peculiar outfit. An outfit that Kurt wouldn't even let him out of the house wearing. The second grader was wearing an _"I LOVE NY"_ T-Shirt that was about ten sizes to big, which reached past his knees. He also wore a plastic firefighter hat that he obviously received from a school assembly. He wore dark jeans that were rolled above his ankles, along with his froggy rain boots. The final touch was an untied green bowtie that hung loosely around his neck.

"Can you tie this for me, Papa?" Was what the little boy asked.

Blaine smiled, "Of course," He kneeled down and began to tie the bow.

"Do you think Daddy will be mad it I wear this?"

"Nah," Answered Blaine, "Well, maybe a little. But, I think you look fantastic."

Elijah's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really?"

Nodding, "Absolutely!" Being done tying, he stood up, "Now, what do you want for breakfast, Eli?"

"Hmm…" Elijah was thinking, "What do we have?"

Blaine shrugged, "We shall see!" He then lifted his son, slinging him over his shoulder.

Elijah was giggling, "Papa!"

"What are we?" Asked Blaine.

"Dinosaurs!" Elijah squealed in excitement.

Blaine then roared, "Roar!"

"Roar!" Elijah grabbed is Papa's shoulders and held onto them as they went down the stairs.

Elijah asks, "Can we eat Lizzie for breakfast?"

Blaine chuckled, "We can't eat your sister! But, we can eat that boy that she's clearly obsessed with!" He set Elijah down as they entered the kitchen.

"We're dinosaurs, Papa! We need meat!" He shouted with excitement in his tone, "Can you make those smiley face eggs and bacons that Daddy always makes?"

"That's your Daddy's specialty, Eli," He told him, "But, I make a mean bowl of Froot Loops."

"Okay," Elijah pulled out a chair and sat down. Blaine set the box of Froot Loops and a bowl on the table.

"You want milk?"

"Nah," He began to pour himself a bowl. He dug his hand into the cereal, taking a handful, which he shoveled into his mouth.

Elizabeth entered the kitchen.

"Well, if it isn't Dizzy Miss Lizzie," Blaine was pouring his daughter a bowl of cereal, "You want some breakfast?"

Elizabeth had a disgusted look on her face, "Not that sugary crap."

"Hey," Blaine put up one finger, "There's an eight year old in the room."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "You?"

"Papa, she totally burned you," Elijah laughed, shoveling more cereal into his mouth.

"Where's Dad?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's going to the city," Blaine told her, "He has an audition."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I'll just take the bus."

"No, No," Blaine told her, "I'm taking you both to school today."

"Yay!" Elijah cheered. He always thought of it as an adventure whenever his Papa took him places.

Pointing to Elijah, "See? Your brother isn't mad that I'm taking him to school."

Putting her hands on her hips, much like Kurt does, "Only because you both play _"Dinosaur" _the entire ride."

"You could join us, Lizzie."

"No," Was her response, "Just don't talk to me or even make eye-contact with me when you're dropping me off, okay?"

Blaine raised his geometrically shaped eyebrows, "You don't want that boy you like to see me?"

Elizabeth groaned.

Both Blaine and Elijah laughed.

Blaine turned to Elijah, "Eli, go brush your teeth. We're leaving in a few."

"Kay," Elijah got up from his chair and left the kitchen.

"Lizzie, go get your stuff and meet me in the car. I'm gonna go heat it up."

Elizabeth left the kitchen.

Blaine got up from his chair. He grabbed his car keys off of the counter and walked out of the kitchen. He entered the living room, then walking out of the front door. He clicked the _"unlock" _button on his keys and unlocked the silver sedan. Blaine opened the door, taking a seat behind the wheel. He entered the key into the ignition, starting the car.

The heat from the care melted some of the ice and snow off of the window.

Blaine then heard a car door open. Sitting in the seat behind him was Elijah, clutching his Mickey Mouse lunchbox.

Elijah pointed to a pedestrian walking down the street, "Can we eat him?"

"We can't eat Mr. Robinson!" Blaine chuckled, "Remember, we don't want to be thought of as bad dinosaurs, do we?"

Elijah shook his head, "Nope!"

"Exactly, Eli."

Elijah giggled, "Roooaaar!"

The door opposite of Blaine opened. Elizabeth entered the car. Her messenger bag was slung over her shoulder. She sat down.

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" Elijah was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"What?" Elizabeth took out a compact hairbrush. She looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror and began to brush her long brunette hair.

"Do you wanna be the T-Rex?"

"No," She answered him, "I don't want to be a part of this stupid little game."

Elijah's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Hey Eli," Blaine turned his head, looking at the disappointed boy, "Uncle Finn's the T-Rex, remember?"

Elijah nodded, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Blaine started backing the car out of the driveway.

Elizabeth took out her cell phone.

Elijah sighed, "I guess Lizzie's gonna be ignoring us the entire time."

"Appears so," Blaine responded, "But, we're dropping her off first, so maybe at least we'll get a goodbye."

Hearing what her Papa and brother were saying, the fourteen year old rolled her eyes.

"Can we go ice skating on Saturday?" Asked Elijah.

"Sure, as long as it's alright with your Daddy."

Elijah smiled, "Can Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel and Barbra come too?"

"Sure," Blaine said, "We can all go ice skating at Rockefeller. Spend a day in the city, look at all the windows and see the tree."

"I'm going to the Palisades with Nicole on Saturday," Elizabeth piped.

"We can go on Sunday."

"Fine," Sighed Elijah. He really wanted to go on Saturday.

Blaine pulled into the car lane of Elizabeth's high school.

Elizabeth opened the car door, beginning to leave.

A boy with hair that obviously came from a bottle and a very awkward lip piercing and a few eye brow piercings approached the car, "Hey Liz," Was what he said.

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed, "Hi Cody."

"So," Blaine spoke from inside the car, "This is the infamous Cody Jennings," Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Not as good looking as Lizzie describes you to be."

"What?" This Cody boy appeared to be confused.

Elizabeth hid her face in her hands, "Please stop talking…please stop talking…"

"Not really seeing that Greek God status."

Cody was still confused. He looked at Elizabeth, "What's he talking about?"

"Just go to the cafeteria," She told her crush, "I'll meet you there."

Cody shrugged. He nervously walked away.

Elizabeth turned to the car, "Papa!" She whisper-yelled, "How could you embarrass me like that?"

"I was resisting the urge to punch that boy in the face," He told her, "When I see you with a suspicious boy, my fatherly instincts turn on."

"What do you mean by suspicious?"

"He had all those piercings," Blaine said, "And he clearly looked like the type who only wanted to get in your pants."

"Just go!" She snapped, "You have no idea how much I hate you right now," She stormed off.

"Ouch," Spoke Elijah from the backseat, "I don't think Lizzie really hates you, Papa."

"I know she doesn't," Blaine sighed, "It's just a teenager thing. You have no idea how many times I told my dad that I hated him when I was Lizzie's age."

Elijah was surprised, "You told Grandpa Richard that you hated him?" He didn't know how anyone could hate Grandpa Richard. He always brought the coolest presents and told the most interesting stories and everything!

"Yeah, we didn't have such a good relationship back then."

"Oh," Elijah looked up, "I don't hate you, Papa."

Smiling, "I know that," He looked at the car's clock, "It's time to get you to school, Eli."

Blaine drove out of the car lane and back onto the road. Elijah's elementary school was right down the road from the high school. So, it didn't take much time to drive there. Blaine pulled into the elementary school's parking lot.

Elijah undid his seatbelt. He leaned towards his Papa and hugged him. Blaine kissed the top of his son's head.

"Bye Eli, have fun."

Elijah got out of the car, "Bye Papa!"

Blaine watched until he saw the boy enter the school. He then drove out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

He wondered what Kurt was doing. He was probably on the train by now. Blaine thought that he should call his husband, to wish him luck.

Being cautious, Blaine pulled over to the side of the road. He took out his phone and dialed the number. He waited for an answer.

"_Hi Sweetie,"_ Kurt's voice came from the other end.

"Are you on the train?"

"_Yeah, I'll be in the city soon,"_ He told him, _"I'm meeting up with Rachel at Grand Central."_

"Tell her I said hi," Blaine spoke, "And, you're gonna do really great."

"_You really think so?"_

"I know so."

"_I'm just so nervous! I'm usually never this nervous."_

"Don't worry about anything."

As Blaine continued talking on the phone, he didn't notice what was going on behind him. There was a black BMW swerving on the icy road, not being able to control its movements.

"Eli was wondering if we could all go ice skating at Rockefeller this weekend with Finn, Rachel and Barbra."

"_I don't see why not."_

"Great," Blaine said, "Now, stop being so worried. You're going—" His voice was cut off.

The BMW collided into the small silver car. Glass breaking. Metal crunching. The airbags weren't working. The airbags weren't working!

Blaine was in a state of sheer panic as he felt the weight crash down on him. Slicing his flesh. Leaving many bloody wounds.

The man in the BMW quickly escaped out of his car. He rushed to the car he collided with. There were a few scratches on him, but nothing too bad.

"Oh my God!" The man exclaimed in a state of panic and shock, "A-Are you alright?" He walked over to the crushed door of the driver's seat. There, he was a bloody and unconscious man.

The man quickly took out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

"N-Nine one one?" He stuttered into the phone, "Th-There's been a c-crash. A m-man is what I think t-to be unconscious. He's got l-loads of bloody scrapes."

Blaine began to turn a bit. He moaned these words, "Let me out…please let me out…"

"Don't worry," The man assured him, "Help is on the way."

"I'm trapped…" Blaine moaned, "I'm trapped…they locked me in..." He then stop moving and remained still and silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna punch it in the face?

Leave a review and let me know :)

Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, it's been a while since an update, hasn't it?

Sorry about that, I've been really busy lately. But...I found enough time to update!

I would like too thank my reviewers: **KlaineLoveVahs, perchance to wake, KlaineLuneville, Jellyfisher2, KCNallee, They call me mellow yellow, jonboi84, Totallystarstruck, klainelover, Breeze Willow, WritingWhatILikeToWrite, Toystool, crazytheatrekid14, Klainebows, and mjeanp27. **

You guys are awesome.

Oh, and Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany, and Finn and Rachel were pretty much the only people who stayed close after high school. Mainly because they all went to New York for various reasons, which kept them close. Just thought I'd add that.

Without further ado, I am proud to present the second chapter of _Dinosaurs_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. Pretty positive about that.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Kurt was pacing right in front of one of the many bakeries in Grand Central Station. He was practically bawling.<p>

"Kurt, Kurt, calm down," His best friend and sister-in-law, Rachel was her name, was trying to calm him down, "Everything's going to be alright."

"No it's not!" Kurt yelled at her, "He's having surgery! The next train isn't going to be here for another hour!" He sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall, "This is all my fault."

"No," Rachel sat down next to her friend, "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault," She rubbed his arm, "It was an accident, Kurt. Ice is slippery."

"I should never have answered my phone," He told her, "He wouldn't be hurt if I didn't answer my phone!"

"Kurt—"

Kurt then realized, "What about Eli and Lizzie?"

"I'm sure the hospital will phone their schools."

He wiped his tears with his sleeve, "I need to be by his side! I need to call Marla and Richard!" He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"They're back in Westerville," Rachel said, "How are they going to help in this situation?"

"They need to know what happened," Kurt sniffled.

"_Hello?" _A voice spoke on the other end of the line. It was Richard Anderson, Blaine's father.

"H-Hi Richard," Kurt sobbed into the phone.

"_Kurt, are you alright?"_

"No, and Blaine isn't either."

Richard sounded a bit startled, _"What happened?"_

"I-I just got a call from the hospital," Kurt told Richard, "Blaine got into a car accident."

Richard gasped, _"Oh my God."_

"I'm so scared," He cried, "I'm in the city and Blaine's in a hospital back home. My train doesn't come for another hour and I'm so scared."

"_What about Elizabeth and Elijah?" _Richard asked, _"Are they alright?"_

"They're at school," Kurt told his father-in-law, "I'm going to ask my brother to pick them up and take them to the hospital."

"_Marla and I will be in New York tomorrow."_

Kurt was a bit confused by Richard's words, "What?"

"_I'm going to be there for my son," _He said, _"I'm not the man I was years ago."_

"That's great," Kurt sniffed, "Give Marla my love. I guess I'll see you both tomorrow."

"_Alright," _Richard answered, _"Goodbye Kurt."_

"Bye," Kurt hung up the phone. He turned to Rachel, "Marla and Richard are coming tomorrow."

"Really? They're flying in from Westerville?"

Kurt nodded, he then began to dial another number, "I'm going to call Finn, ask him to pick up Eli and Lizzie." He held up the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Finn," Kurt spoke into the phone, "I need you to pick up Eli and Lizzie from school and take them to the hospital."

"_Why do I need to take them to the hospital?"_ Finn asked, _"Are you okay?"_

"Blaine got in a car accident," Kurt explained, "And I can't get Eli and Lizzie right now. I'm in the city and my train doesn't arrive for another hour."

Gasping, _"Oh my God, is he okay?"_

"I-I don't know. I got a call telling me that he's getting emergency surgery."

"_Alright, I'll go get them," _Finn told his brother, _"I'll see you later."_ He hung up.

Turning back to Rachel, "Finn's picking them up from school. We're going to meet him at the hospital."

* * *

><p>"My Daddy has an audition today," Elijah told his friend Maria. He was cutting out holes into a piece of paper, attempting to make a paper snowflake, "I really think he's gonna get the part."<p>

Maria then said, "He probably will. He's really good and stuff."

"My Daddy and my Papa are taking me ice skating this weekend," Elijah sounded excited, "And then we're gonna see the windows and the big tree and everything!"

There was a knock on the classroom door. Elijah's teacher opened it. Standing in the doorway was Elijah's Uncle Finn.

"Can I help you?" Asked Elijah's teacher.

"I'm here to pick up Eli," Finn told the wrinkly woman, "His Dad asked me to."

Elijah's hand shot up and he waved, "Hi Uncle Finn!" He hurried over to his uncle and gave him a big hug. He looked up, "Did you come to be the T-Rex?"

"Not now," Finn sighed, "Your Daddy told me to pick you up from school. I um…I have some bad news."

Cocking his head much like a puppy would, "What?"

"I'll um…I'll tell you when we get to the car. Barbra's waiting." He clasped Elijah's small hand and walked with him out of the classroom.

"In art class we made snowflakes!" Elijah pulled a out a few folded pieces of paper, "I made seven. One for me, one for you, one for Auntie Rachel, one for Daddy, one for Papa, one for Auntie Britt, and one for Auntie San." He handed Finn a deformed paper snowflake.

"That's awesome, Eli," Finn unfolded the snowflake. He pushed the door open, holding it for the eight year old. They then approached the blue Cadillac.

Inside of the car was Finn's twelve year old daughter, Barbra. She looked exactly like her mother.

Being as exuberant as always, Elijah squealed, "Hi Barbra!"

Barbra didn't look happy like usual. She wasn't crying, though. Her eyes were sad, like someone stole something from her.

As Elijah sat down in the back seat next to Barbra, he asked her, "Are you okay?"

She looked at her cousin solemnly, "Didn't my dad tell you?"

Elijah was confused, "Tell me what?"

Barbra looked at her father with her sad brown eyes, "You should tell him."

Still confused, "Tell me what?"

As Finn clasped his seatbelt, he turned to look at his nephew, "Your um…your Papa…he um…he um…" Finn didn't have the heart to tell the little boy. How are you supposed to explain to an eight year old that their father got into a car accident? He just couldn't get the words out.

Buckling his seatbelt, still ever so confused, "What about my Papa?"

Before Finn could say anything, Barbra spoke, "He got into a car crash, Eli!" She was panting, "He got into a car crash."

Elijah grew wide-eyed, "What?"

"He got into a car crash."

Elijah got a bit defensive, "You're lying!" He turned to his uncle, "Tell me that she's lying!" Tears were welling in his eyes. He tried to fight them back, but he couldn't.

Finn shook his head, "We gotta go pick up your sister."

"Where's Papa?" Demanded Elijah, "Where is he?"

"In the hospital," Finn told the hysterical child, "We're going to see him soon."

Looking much like a sad, little puppy, Elijah then asked, "Where's Daddy?"

"Him and Auntie Rachel are on a train heading straight home." Finn said.

"Can I please call Daddy?" The boy was crying.

"Sure," Finn dialed his brother's cell phone number. He handed the phone to Elijah.

"Daddy?" He sniffled into the phone, "D-Daddy?"

"_Eli!"_ A voice spoke on the other end.

"Papa's okay, right? Nothing happened to him, right?"

"_Didn't your Uncle Finn—"_

"They're lying!" Elijah snapped, "Papa's not in the hospital!"

"_Elijah—"_

Elijah interrupted his Daddy, "They're lying!" He was now screaming, "They're lying to me!" His face was red and his nose was running.

"_I wish they were lying," _His Daddy told him, _"But they're not, sweetie."_

"But we're going ice skating! Papa said we were!"

"_Baby, we can't—"_

"Papa said we were!" The curly haired boy hugged his knees, "Papa promised."

His Daddy sounded like he was crying as well, _"Shh…Eli," _He spoke softly, _"My train will be here soon and I'll be back as soon as I can."_

"Y-You promise?"

"_I promise," _He said, _"Your aunties are going to meet you at the hospital too. I just phoned them."_

"Are they bringing Val?"

"_I'm pretty sure they are."_

"Oh," Elijah sounded a bit disappointed.

"_What was that "oh" for?"_

"Val likes to pick on me."

"_I'm pretty sure she won't pick on you."_

"Will we get to see Papa?"

"_Of course we will," _His Daddy told him, _"I have to go now. I love you so much."_

"I love you too, Daddy," He handed the phone back to Finn.

Turning his head to look at the kids, Finn said, "I'm gonna go in and get Lizzie. You two can come if you want."

"I'll just stay here," Barbra told her father.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Elijah said, "I wanna come."

"Alright," Finn opened the door, leaving the car. He also opened Elijah's door, letting him out.

Walking ahead, well more like running ahead of his uncle, Elijah burst through the doors of the high school. Finn was trailing after him.

"W-Where we gotta go?" Elijah asked Finn, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"The main office, I'm guessing."

Sniffling, "Where's that?"

"Down the hall," He clasped little Elijah's hand as they walked down the hallway and through the doors of the main office.

In the main office was a desk. And at that desk was a lady. This lady had gray hair that was tied up in a stiff bun. Also, her nose was so pointy that it could pop a balloon. She pushed up her pointy glasses and turned to look at Finn and Elijah. But she was mostly looking at Elijah.

"What's your name, cutie?" The pointy lady asked in a creepy baby voice.

"Elijah Hummel…H-Hummel-Anderson," His name was always a mouthful for him to say.

"And how old are you?" The pointy lady also asked.

"Eight."

Finn interrupted the pointy lady, "Um…excuse me?"

The pointy lady looked up at Finn, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

The pointy lady raised her eyebrows, "You don't look like her father," She wrinkled her pointy nose.

"I'm her uncle," Finn told her, "Her dad called me and told me to pick her up."

Looking through a stack of papers that were also pointy, "I'll buzz her down."

"She's really pointy," Elijah whispered to his uncle.

Finn nodded, "That's for sure."

"Is she a bird?"

"I don't think she is, Eli."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

The doors opened. In walked Elizabeth. She saw her uncle, "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad told me to pick you up."

She saw her little brother. It looked as if he had been crying, "What's with Eli?"

"We'll um…" Finn sighed, "We'll tell you in the car."

The uncle and the siblings left the main office. They walked down the hallway and out of the school.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Elizabeth asked. They walked to the car. Elizabeth took shotgun, Elijah went to the backseat.

"Your Papa was in a car accident," Finn told his niece, "From what I've been told, he's having emergency surgery."

"Oh my God," Elizabeth gasped, "This is all my fault," Her eyes became teary and she started to cry, "It's all my fault!"

"Lizzie—"

"The last thing I said to him was horrible!" She screamed, "It's all my fault!"

* * *

><p>"We're here to see Blaine Hummel-Anderson," Brittany Lopez-Pierce told the long necked hospital receptionist. Standing next to her was her wife, Santana, who apparently was pregnant. And next to Santana was their nine year daughter, Valerie.<p>

The receptionist glanced at Brittany, "And what is your relation to Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"We're close friends of the family."

"I'm sorry," The receptionist told her, "Only his relatives or his spouse are allowed to see him at this moment."

"Listen here!" Santana yelled at the receptionist, "You don't tell us that we can't see him! We've known that man most of our lives!"

"San," Brittany whispered, "I think your having one of those mood swings."

Still yelling at the receptionist, "Don't make me go all Lima Heights on you!"

"I would like it if you made yourself take a seat in the waiting room right over there!" The receptionist snapped.

"Don't make me—" Brittany pulled Santana over to the waiting room, sitting her down.

"You don't want to scare the baby, San," Brittany told her wife.

Valerie spoke up, "Why won't the lady let us see Uncle Blaine?"

"Apparently only relatives are allowed too see him," Santana groaned.

The glass doors slid open. In walked two out of three Hudsons and the Hummel-Anderson siblings. Elizabeth's face was red and blotchy, she had been crying. Elijah was sniffling and had his hands in his pockets. Barbra had a solemn expression on her face. Finn was walking behind the children. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking to the floor.

"Auntie Britt!" Elijah exclaimed, running to hug his aunt. He looked up at her with his teary hazel eyes, "Papa's okay, right? Is he okay?"

Brittany answered the boy, "Of course he is. He's a unicorn, Eli. And unicorns can survive anything," She paused for a moment, "Except nuclear explosions."

Sobbing into her teal blouse, "Was he in a nuclear explosion?"

"No, I don't think he was."

Elijah let go of Brittany and sat down in one of the waiting room chairs.

Valerie approached him, "Why are you being such a baby? Your Papa's probably fine."

Elijah then snapped, "How would you like it if one of your mommies was in an accident? You would cry too!"

"Geez, I'm sorry," Valerie sat down next to Elijah, "This is just how I deal with things."

Meanwhile, Elizabeth sat down in the corner of the waiting room. She was muttering, "It's all my fault."

Santana raised her eyebrows and asked Finn, "What's with Liz?"

"She said something horrible to Blaine before the accident," Finn told her, "Now she thinks everything is her fault."

"God," Santana sighed, "I can't even imagine how Kurt's feeling."

Finn looked at the clock on the wall, "Kurt and Rach should be here soon. I just got a text that they're almost here."

And as soon as he said that, the glass doors slid open. In ran Kurt, Rachel tagging behind him. Kurt ran over to Elijah, not even noticing his atrocious outfit, and held him tight.

"Shh, baby, please don't cry," He sniffled.

"You're crying too, Daddy."

"I know I am," He told him. He then walked over to Elizabeth.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Elizabeth sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Kurt asked his daughter.

"It's all my fault."

"How?"

"It just is," She wiped her hand across her eyes.

"No it's not," He hugged her, "Don't blame yourself."

"I told him that I hated him," She said, "That was the last think I said to him."

He rubbed her back, "I know you didn't mean that. He knows you didn't mean that."

"When will we get to see him?"

"I'll go talk to the receptionist," He stood up and walked over to the receptionist's desk.

Elizabeth took a seat next to her brother. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair. She was so scared.

Kurt walked back over to his children, "She told me that he just got out of surgery. We're allowed to see him," He glanced at Elijah, "I don't want you out of my sight, is that clear?"

"Yes, Daddy." Elijah reached out his hand, grasping Kurt's.

"Let us know how he is," Rachel told Kurt, "Okay?"

"Okay." Kurt held Elijah's hand tight, as well as Elizabeth's. The three walked through the blue double doors.

"What room is he in?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Room three hundred forty-five," He answered. The family made their way towards the elevator, "It's on the third floor." He then took out three orange slips of paper, they were attached to clips, "Clip these to your shirts."

The children did as their father said.

Elijah then asked, "Can I push the elevator button?"

"Of course."

Elijah pressed the "up" button, making it light up.

Trying to break the silence as they waited, Kurt said, "Grandpa Richard and Grandma Marla are coming tomorrow."

"Are they staying with us?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Of course they are."

The elevator opened and the three walked inside. Elijah pressed the "number three" button, and the family patiently waited.

Reaching the third floor, the elevator opened. The children and their father walked out.

They walked down the hall until they reached room three hundred and forty-five. Standing outside of the room was a nurse.

"My name is Kurt Hummel-Anderson," Kurt told the nurse, "These are my children. We are here to see Blaine Hummel-Anderson." He showed the nurse the orange papers.

"He's still a bit woozy from the anesthesia," The nurse told Kurt, "He probably won't be fully awake until tomorrow."

"Are we allowed to see him?" Piped up Elizabeth.

"Yes," The nurse answered, "But you must not disrupt anything in the room." She unlocked the door and led the three inside.

And there was Blaine. He was lying on a hospital bed. He was covered in bandages. His face was bruised, as was his entire body. His eyes were shut. He looked peaceful.

"Is Papa dead?" Elijah asked Elizabeth.

"No," Elizabeth answered, "He's sleeping."

"Will we still get to go ice skating?"

"I don't think we will, Eli," Elizabeth sighed.

Kurt sat on the hospital bed next to his husband. He ran his fingers through Blaine's dark curls.

Elijah started to approach Blaine, but Elizabeth pulled him back.

"Let them have their moment," Elizabeth told her little brother, "We'll see him when Dad's ready for us to see him."

"Okay," Elijah sighed, he looked up at his sister, "Is everything going to be okay?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course, Eli."

"Will things be back to normal?"

"Yes."

Kurt continued to run his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Remember in high school when I fell off the stage and sprained me ankle?" He chuckled, "You thought it was part of the routine so you jumped off and almost broke your wrists on the steps."

Being out of it, Blaine didn't respond, but Kurt continued to talk.

"Remember when we first met?" Kurt asked, "You took me through the longest shortcut I've ever taken." His eyes began to water.

Blaine didn't react.

"Blow the candles out," Kurt started to sing, "Looks like a s-solo tonight," He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "I'm beginning to s-see the light."

He placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"Blow the candles out, l-looks like a solo tonight," He was crying as he sang, "But I think I'll b-be alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to throw it down a cliff and watch it shatter?

Leave a review and let me know :)

Thanks for reading


End file.
